With Starfish
by Rachan Sakura
Summary: Sakura yang harus berjuang menyelamatkan lost sea dari Sasori sebagai haruno sang "penjaga", bersama Gaara dan sasuke.  namun semua semakin sulit saat Gaara menyatakan cinta pada sakura padahal ia menyukai sasuke .


_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autor :Rachan Sakura as Mumut Kisu **_

_**Genre :Friendship , Mystery , Fantasy .**_

_**Pairing : "gak nyambung" :o**_

"_**Sebenarnya udah di buat di FB Cuma kurang puas!"**_

_**Versi sedikit beda :P . Aku terinspirasi dari Ingo (novel)**_

_**summary :**_

" _**kau tahu haruno ?" tanya Sasuke **_

"_**ne. . itu margaku, kalian siapa?" Sakura menatap bingung Gaara dan sasuke**_

"_**kami di suruh nenek Chiyo untuk kesini aku sasuke dia gaara" ujar sasuke sambil menguap**_

" _**nenek Chiyo ? . ." Sakura berfikir mengingat**_

_**With Starfish**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Sendiri"**_

_**xxxxPantaixxx**_

_Bisakah kau merasakan ? , merasakan deru ombak yang menyapu tubuhmu_

_dengan cepat dan deras merasakan air itu menyentuh kulitmu_

_lalu pasir putih yang indah menemani setiap langkahmu_

_angin yang kencang namun lembut menerpa seluruh badanmu_

_berhembus kencang namun hangat . . ._

_Mungkin Haruno Sakura sekarang tersenyum menghadap ombak yang menggulung-_

_gulung , padahal ia masih sedih atas hilangnya Sasori kakaknya ._

_Tiba-tiba suara yang keras terdengar oleh sakura "hoam! Aku benccii! Pantttai"_

_Seru Sasuke berteriak sambil menendang pasir kesal . _

"_kau kenapa , sasuke ?. sudah GILA!" Gaara menatap heran ke Sasuke sambil _

_Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

"_diam kau Sabaku!" Sasuke memberi Deathglare mematikan lalu menatap seoarang_

_Perempuan sebaya yang duduk menekuk lutut membelakanginya ._

" _hei kau!" panggil Sasuke _

" _. . ." Sakura masih diam _

"_hei. . kau yang duduk" panggil Sasuke lagi sambil menggerutu_

" _. . ." Sakura tak bergeming_

"_HEI! Kau mengacuhkanku , rambut pink gulali " Sasuke mendengus baru kali ini_

_Uchiha bungsu cerewet sekali . _

"_oh. . . aku , ada apa ?" Sakura bertanya dengan polosnya menatap kedua orang asing di depannya . _

"_kau tahu haruno ?" tanya Sasuke _

"_ne. . itu margaku, kalian siapa?" Sakura menatap bingung Gaara dan sasuke_

"_kami di suruh nenek Chiyo untuk kesini aku sasuke dia Gaara" ujar sasuke sambil menguap._

" _nenek Chiyo ? . ." Sakura berfikir mengingat lalu mengangguk._

_**xxxPondokxxx**_

"_di lantai 2 ada dua kamar di sebelah kamarku yang di sudut , nah itu kamar kalian"_

_Ujar Sakura , setelah itu sasuke menyelonong ke kamarnya. _

"_semuanya berbau pantai di sini " Gaara mengamati tiap sudut dengan teliti _

"_iya Okasan yang menata bersamaku " sakura tersenyum namun menunduk karena_

_teringat masalalu .Gaara yang melihat perubahan sakura agak menyesal ._

" _gomen , aku tak bermaksud " Gaara menggaruk kepala tak gatal _

"_ne. . sudahlah tak apa kau bawa saja barang-barangmu ke kamar " Sakura tersenyum palsunya . _

_*WS*_

_Waktu menunjukkan sudah waktunya makan malam , Sasukepun bertanya kepada _

_Sakura ._

" _Hei haruno kita makan malam apa ?" tanya Sasuke kepada sakura . _

"_bagaimana kalian bakar cumi-cumi dan ikan ini ? , kita makan di pantai" Sakura _

_Berkata sambil tersenyum._

_Sasuke dan Gaarapun menuju pantai membuat api dan membakar ikan dan cumi-_

_ karena Sasuke dan Gaara yang sibuk membuat keheningan . _

_Mereka bahkan dapat mendengar suara ombak dengan jelas seakan bernyanyi._

_Laut . . . oh laut dengarlah nyanyianku_

_hati yang pedih dan terluka ini_

_malam ini begitu sunyi seakan mencengkram_

_bagaikan badai malam yang tak berhenti_

"_Sasuke " panggil Gaara namun ia masih sibuk membakar ikan _

"_hnm . ." Sasuke menyerngit menatap Gaara tanda tanya _

"_kau dengar suara ?" Gaara menatap Sasuke serius _

"_apa nyanyian? , iya " Sasuke menatap laut "seakan ombak sedang bernyanyi"_

_Ujar Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti._

"_kau tahu tentang marga haruno ?"tanya Gaara "tidak" Sasuke membalik cumi-cumi_

_Yang hampir gosong itu . _

"_haruno merupakan marga yang sangat kuat di udara maupun air , mereka adalah manusia yang menjaga lautan . . . karena ada suatu harta paling berharga tempat yang paling indah sangat indah negerti itu Lost Sea manusia biasa tak mungkin dapat_

_melihat cuma orang haruno dan orang terpilih " ._

"_orang terpilih maksudnya ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran atas perkataan Gaara _

"_aku tak tahu kelanjutannya " Gaara mengangkat bahu _

"_hnm, menarik sekali" Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti "sudah ! liat cumi-cuminya_

_Gosong kan " Gaara mendengus kesal ia sangat ingin makan cumi-cumi._

"_kau CEREWET! Gaara , aku yang akan memakannya" Sasuke berdecak kesal ._

"_hei haruno belum tahu tentang ini ? " tanya Gaara berfikir " ya. .ya. .ya. . tapi _

_Namanya siapa sih ?" Sasuke berkata kesal bercampur penasaran._

_Tiba-tiba Sakura datang ia membawa sup dan nasi untuk makan malam "sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura "belum , sebentar lagi " kata Gaara masih tetap membakar_

_Ikan._

_hei haruno namamu siapa aku penasaran ?" tanya Sasuke to the point " hah. . . namaku Sa. . . sakura " Sakura ber-kata pelan Gaara dan sasuke serentak kaget maksudnya sakura haruno anaknya HarunoRin yang pelukis terkenal yang sekarang telah meninggal . _

_"hah namamu sakura memang sih kalian mirip tapi aku tak menyangka " Sasuke membelak kaget atas perkataan sakura_

_" henm tapi aku bingung tentang sejarah keluarga haruno " Sakura berkata pelan_

_" kadang aku mendengar ombak bernyanyi sedih seakan menuntut aku untuk melakukan sesuatu " ujar sakura "sebenarnya aku tahu sedikit " Gaara berkata sambil terus membakar ikan lalu menceritakan lagi setelah itu "apa mungkin kakak berada di lost sea ?" tanya sakura berfikir mencari jawaban._

_Gaara dan sasuke mengangkat bahu tak tahu " hnm. . . arus dan laut kadang berbeda ada arus waktu di laut ini arus yang menghubungkan antara daratan dan dasar katanya ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi disana " ujar sakura ._

_"kau tahu darimana ?" tanya Gaara ia telah selesai membakar ikan begitu juga sasuke "Okasan sering cerita " sakura tersenyum " aku akan mencari di ruang bawah " ujar sakura "ruang bawah apa itu ? " tanya sasuke " tempat dimana semua ini akan terjawab " sakura tersenyum penuh arti ._

_**xxxTo Be Continuedxxxx**_

_**Arigatou yang udah baca ^^ **_

_**Ni fanfic pertamaku jadi maaf kalau gak berkenan **_

_**Minta Reviewnya ya *senyumpepsodent***_


End file.
